The 9th Universe's Kicking Basil vs. The 7th Universe's Majin Buu!!
is the seventy-ninth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is February 19, 2017. Summary Buu is mocked by Basil for being too weak. Shin is worried to see Buu taking the blows so easily. Meanwhile, Roh brags about his "Trio the Dangers," but Old Kai thinks it is a stupid name for a group. Kibito thinks Roh is quite rude for a Supreme Kai. Elsewhere, the Zenos and Heles are confused why Buu's laughing. For Buu, it is all a game and he wants Basil to do it again what he did. Mr. Satan has suggested Buu take the fight as playtime. Buu calls Basil "little bit fun" but Basil thinks he is not fun at all. Goku wonders there is something different about the Universe 9's fighters as he is unable to sense their ki. However, Goku is excited about fighting these warriors and the other folks from different universes. Beerus thinks Goku is not taking the tournament seriously and Whis believes his sense of excitement has affected the Omni-King. Goku asks the Universe 9's fighter to go hard against Buu. Basil taunts Buu again during the fight and Roh thinks that Basil, alone, can take down all the Universe 7 fighters. Buu still thinks it is a game while everyone is shocked to see Buu still standing with a hole in his chest. In the crossfire, Satan is hurt and Buu asks if he can heal him, but Satan wants to him to continue the fight. Buu gets upset after Satan gets hurt. Meanwhile, Toppo blocks a stray attack from hitting his Supreme Kai. Buu has won the battle due to the ring-out rule but the Zenos want more. The Great Priest tells them that this tournament does not have the ring-out rule. The fighters can continue to fight until one side gives up. Beerus is unhappy about this development, but he will have to suck it up. Basil powers up and attacks Buu. Basil declares he has won the match, but wait, Buu is still standing. Goku and Gohan are shocked to see Buu. However, Old Kai says that Buu has hit his threshold point. The Zenos announce that they enjoyed and the Great Priest announces Buu as the winner of the first round. Lavender is next and he asks Bergamo if they can kill their opponents. Bergamo tells him to kill to his heart's content. Gohan declares he wants to go next. The Great Priest sees Gohan as Goku's son. Meanwhile, the Omni-Kings have high hopes from Gohan. Battles *Good Buu vs. Basil (Base/Drug-induced power up) Trivia Animation Staff *'Script' - Atsuhiro Tomioka *'Storyboard' - Kazuya Karasawa & Kiyosato Yamamoto *'Episode Director' - Hiroshi Aoyama & Akio Yamaguchi *'Animation Supervisor' - Midori Sawaki & Naoki Tate *'Key Animators' - Hiroshi Aoyama, Tsutomu Ono, Noborisa Sawaki, Taiichiro Ohara, Young-Soon Shin, Hiroyuki Uchida, Ung-jae Lee, Shota Sugihara, Shohei Usami, Tomoyuki Makabe, Hiroshi Numata, Studio AKIRA, Naoki Tate, Takahiro Toyomasu, Atsushi Nikaido, Yasuhiko Ooyama, Yoshinori Wakana, Nobuyoshi Sasakado *'2nd Key Animators' - Yoshitaka Yashima, Osamu Ishikawa, Kaori Takamura, Miyuki Yokoyama, Tomoko Sato, Mua Tsukino, Rieko Sugawara Gallery Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga